saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
09 Fight Party
Fight Party is the ninth episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki and the part of the Chin Yisou Arc. Synopsis "If you want to take me on, you can't be distracted thinking about who you're fighting for or what you're protecting. The only way to have strength to defeat me is if you fight for yourself. Hear that, Kougaiji? You're going to need all the help you can get." - Son Goku When Kougaiji's group shows up, it settles into three battles: Kougaiji vs Goku, Hakkai vs Yaone (round 2), and the Brothers Sha, while Sanzo sits off to the side babysitting. Chin Yisou removes his limiter as summons another Shikigami, this one more powerful then the first. Kougaiji's Group and the Sanzo ikkou work together to stop it. Then the part ways, claiming to they will fight again on another day. Before they leave, Hakkai finds a Mahjong piece in the rubble. It reads "sin" and Hakkai becomes more weary of the mysterious fortune teller and who he really is. Quotes *''"'Who's playing around?' You're just on some aimless journey. What do you have to lose? I have everything on the line. I could lose... my mother... Oh mother, I would do anything for you. Anything. This is one battle I can't afford to lose. No matter who I'm fighting, this ones for my mother!" - Kougaiji'' *''"God, dude. What do you keep talking about? I fight for myself, me. That's reason enough to take you down. Eat Dirt!" - Son Goku'' to Kougaiji *''"Oh, a see. That's the source of your strength. How strange, could it really be as simple as that?... When I fought you that first time, friend, I realized you possessed something I didn't have. Freedom, confidence, Independence, that's what makes you strong. With those things anyone becomes invincible." - Kougaiji'' *''"And I always make sure to give as good as I've gotten." - Kougaiji'' to Goku *''"That's great, because I don't like giving something up unless I can be sure to get something in return." - Son Goku'' to Kougaiji *''"My, my. They seem to be having so much fun. But our little party hasn't gotten going yet. Why don't I liven things up a bit. To whom should I lend a helping hand? Hakkai? Yes, to you Cho Gonou. I'm sending this out to you Cho Gonou with all my love." - Chin Yisou'' *''"I will only fight for my own sake. No one will get in my way." - Kougaiji'' to Goku *''"Pardon me, but don't these guys know they're supposed to be our enemies?" - Genjo Sanzo'' to Gojyo *''"Evil spirit wake, rise from your slumber in the demon plain and be made manifest. I summon you from your sleep to wake in this world and protect the souls of the living... Come fiend of flame. Fires of hell, I call on you. Inhabitants in the other world, I draw upon your power in this one. Show me your strength in light. I conjure up your presence in a mighty flame so that I may send my enemies back from where they came... I command you, come forth flaming fiend of hell." - Kougaiji's summoning spell *"I'm sick and tire of fighting other people's battles for them. I'm no one's stodge. I can never be strong enough as long as I'm doing the bidding of others. From now on I fight only for myself" - Kougaiji'' *''"It was rude of me to have sought you out before I knew what I was fighting for. Nest time it will be different. I will hit you with everything I have on my own terms. So, you better watch your back boy." - Kougaiji'' Sanzo Ikkou *''"They're probably someone else pawns. As fare as I'm concerned, are main quarrel is with someone else. I have a feeling that they work for the fools that are trying to reserect Gyumoah and bring chaos to the world. That is our true enemy." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Everyone Gallery 09-002.png|"That's bastard's... smiling." 09-003.png|Show Down 09-004.png|"With those things anyone becomes invincible." 09-008.png|''Ouch!'' 09-009.png|''Biiiigggg Shikigami'' 09-010.png|Kougaiji's Summoning 09-011.png|Engokuki 09-013.png|This picture had ta be taken while Kougaiji was Brainwashed 09-014.png|''Sin'' Category:Gensoumaden Episodes